


【Paralyzer】的后半部分

by whiteeel



Category: Naruto
Genre: OBKK - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:36:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteeel/pseuds/whiteeel





	【Paralyzer】的后半部分

内轮带人最后还是接过了面前的酒，正准备一口干的时候发现旁边的旗木鹿惊已经仰头喝下去大半瓶了。喉结一上一下的他都能听见吞咽的声音。那团自己刚点着还没及时掐灭的火，刷的一下就烧了起来。  
‘不要命啊，别喝了行不行’  
他抓着鹿惊的手腕就把人往出口拉。路过迈特凯的时候还一脸正经的表示他醉了我带他去厕所吐一下。谁料到直接就把人带下楼，抓上了出租车。

坐上车的鹿惊正好酒劲上来，眼神恍惚。靠着车窗轻哼了两声，咽了咽口水，觉得忍一忍的话并不会吐出来。定了两秒想思考一下自己在那儿。然后就被一只手搂了过去，靠上了什么人的肩膀。不属于自己的气息飘了进来。这味道还是记得的。  
——哦，似乎是那个人。

 

车最后停在了一个看上去很高档的小区门口  
“你家？”  
“不，我和斑一起住，他绝对不会放过今晚这机会勾搭老情人的。回去的话肯定会被他笑” 其实是家门口的这家酒店早就想尝试一下了。

前台小妹见惯了半夜来开房的男人，但还是对面前这个身高体长的男性投来了八卦意味明显的目光。因为他身后站了一位比他还英俊修长的男性。  
‘您的房间在10楼，电梯左转直走右手边。退房时间是中午一点之前。’  
‘谢啦’

密闭的电梯里安静的可怕，只有机器运转的声音。两个人都默契的没说话。带人来到房门前，把门卡对准锁孔缝插了进，拔出来时bing的一声亮起了红灯。 再插，再拔，还是没绿。他开始慌乱起来，又将门卡伸进去一次，拔出来时候手被握住了。鹿惊从他手里拿走门卡，转了个面，在锁孔内扫了一下。滴的一声绿灯亮了。他转身投给带人一个玩味的眼神，一手按下把手推开门，一手拽过对方的衣领，把人塞了进去。

还没来得及听到关门声激吻就开始了。生吃活剥的动作都不能表达内心膨胀的占有欲，牙齿撞上了牙，舌尖舔过舌根。房间电路接通的一刻，peng的一声所有照明设备都亮了。带人吓了一跳，暴躁的敲了一把开关通通关掉。他抓过鹿惊的头发，将对方死死抵在了墙上，结束了自己被压制的状态。  
男人与男人之间的好处就是，并不需要过多的前戏，吻一吻就硬了，小帐篷碰小帐篷，下一步就是脱了直接上。多年吵架斗嘴打冷战而积攒下来的默契，引领着他们往床边挪。互扯衬衣的时候丝毫没有考虑扣子坏了明天穿什么出去这种大事儿。内裤与皮带一起被丢在了地上。

最后先被推倒压上床的还是内轮带人，鹿惊一手抵着他的胸膛一手掐着他的脖子，跨坐在了他的腰上。挺起来的东西就撂在了他肚脐眼的上方。  
床头这盏灯没能被关掉，直射光源终于让鹿惊看清了带人眼角没能平复的疤，还有胸膛小腹和脖颈。平躺着的人感到了向自己疤痕处投来的视线，有些尴尬和心虚，欠起身想去关掉床头碍眼的灯。  
‘吓到你了么’  
‘没有’  
鹿惊从他眼角的疤痕处开始舔了起来，像是要把他们通通舔平。连着那些不悦的旧回忆也一起。清洗毛发的猫咪一样，每个褶皱都不放过。  
‘对不起’

除了更硬了还能回应啥。

带人从床头拿来的安全套被鹿惊抢过去了，他看着自己有十几年交情的初夜对象，用手撕开套子给自己的老二一节一节的裹上，然后掰开屁股坐了上去。怎么说呢，这场面看的他爽到爆之余还是有些震惊的。毕竟两个人之间真刀实枪的上也只是第二次而已啊  
“啊，嗯....” 塞进去的时候入口还是太紧了，扩张与润滑都不做的下场就是撕扯开来的疼。疼的人崩着劲的小腹与大腿都颤颤的抖。鹿惊手扶着带入的肚子，粗重的喘着气。不甘心的小幅度上下移动了起来。  
这状态还怎么干，内轮带人终于看不下去了。  
“你下来我来”  
他把人掀翻压在枕头上，往套外面抹了把唾液，算是加强了一下润滑。掰开鹿惊的腿向上推。用自己的大腿把他的臀部踮高。手揉了两把臀瓣算是给放松一下，然后掰开来插了进去。  
“啊，呃，还好么？”  
“靠这话该我问吧，你腿张开，别乱动。”  
接下来就开始捅呗。鹿惊先是觉得疼，身体被劈开了的疼，疼着疼着就觉出了爽，感觉可以再疼一点儿也没有关系。  
活塞运动就跟狂躁的摇滚乐似的，鼓点与节奏要越劲爆越好，越紧密越好，越深重越好，不炸裂不刺激根本爽不起来。  
内轮带人深谙此中道理，带着他的小带人一起，勤勤恳恳的去开疆辟土。  
捅的身下这个人恩恩啊啊，直到控制不了叫喊的节奏和尾音的颤抖。  
‘恩，啊， 啊， 你轻一点啊，啊，恩’  
‘轻一点你怎么爽，屁股抬高’

撞对地方了的话，用不了几下，很容易就高潮的。  
很快鹿惊挺立柱体顶端就流出了些许液体。带人一把堵了上去，拇指按住出口不放。  
“别射呢，憋着，等我一起”  
“操，先放开我啊，啊。啊嗯，你要让我等多久啊”  
“你他妈反正都等这么久了还在乎这一会儿么”  
他也来了感觉，腰像装上了小马达，动能强劲，抽插的频率飞快。嗯嗯啊啊的也哼了起来，是真有爽到。  
鹿惊被搞的只能喘，说不出话来。他用快被干翻了的大脑试图思考一下等了这么久那句话。但感觉脑浆随着情欲都流道下面去了，根本思考不来。想射啊你就放开行不行。抓住阴茎的手一松身前身后都射了出来。粘粘白白的吐了好久。

“好在等到到你了”糊成一团的大脑做出的回应是这样一句话。他伸手捧起了带人的脸。

“以前的事儿不怪你。”带人用有着疤痕的额头蹭了蹭鹿惊脖子。“谢谢你，我很想你的” 操到爽之后说的话都是胡话，不能信。但也很有可能是真话。道理如同喝了酒。

 

带人用纸巾擦着鹿惊身体的时候看见了丝丝的血迹，皱着眉有些心疼。

借着床头灯的光，他看进他的眼睛，想就此看穿灵魂。

This is me on my way to you

 

\-------


End file.
